


A Ranger, a Druid, and a Warlock Walk into a Bedroom

by Bloodyshadow1



Series: cr femslash week 2019 [7]
Category: Critical Role (Web Series)
Genre: Bondage, Dirty Talk, F/F, Lesbian Sex, Non-Canon Relationship, Not really PWP, Spoilers, Threesome, Threesome - F/F/F, after sex fluff, butt stuff, purely physical relationships
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-01-26
Updated: 2019-01-26
Packaged: 2019-10-16 04:40:31
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,804
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/17542853
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Bloodyshadow1/pseuds/Bloodyshadow1
Summary: Vex'ahlia and Zahra are two strong tough women who are as harsh in the bedroom as they are on the battlefield.  When they get together, the energy is incredible, but often they end up clashing due to their personalities being too similar, fighting for whose in charge.  Perhaps they need someone softer, more eager to please, someone like sweet innocent Keyleth, beautiful but without the killer instinct her two mistresses have.  Will she break under the lash, will she crumble beneath their touch?No, but she'll enjoy their sexy games all the same.Critrolefemslash week day 7 entry free day





	A Ranger, a Druid, and a Warlock Walk into a Bedroom

**Author's Note:**

> So this is my final entry for Critrolefemslash week, Free day despite being late. I chose to write a smutty threesome between Vex, Keyleth, and Zahra for reasons that elude me now. Just a warning, it’s sexy, hopefully, but hopefully also a bit silly and sweet. Just a warning you have to have a little suspension of disbelief, since cr is a d&d show it operates on d&d time, this fic comes in with the assumption that time would pass like normal instead of at the speed by what the players can do until they need to recharge spell slots.

“She’s looks so cute like that don’t you think,” Zahra said to Vex, giving the half-elf’s breasts a nice friendly grope and massage from behind. The Tiefling was bare save for a translucent blue teddy that matched Vex’s feather, complimented her ruby skin quite nicely, and left nothing to the imagination. For Vex’s part the ranger was dressed in a fine black leather corset that covered nothing but made her breasts look phenomenal despite them being the smallest pair in the room.  


“She does indeed, quite lovely down there on her knees where she belongs,” Vex said trying to get into character. She watched at Keyleth twitch as she sat there quietly kneeling on the cold stone floor her face as red as her hair. The druid was truly bare to the world, not wearing a stitch of clothing save for the rope binding her hands behind her back and her own panties that gagged her. She didn’t even have her precious antlers which made her look even more pathetic.  


“I remember when I first saw her,” Zahra replied as she planted kisses down Vex’s neck to her bare shoulder and the ranger moaned. “Tall and beautiful, sweet as honey and innocent as freshly fallen snow,” Zahra said moving back up to Vex’s long pointy elven ear and giving it a nibble with her sharp tiefling teeth. “Fun as it was to watch Kash and your brother fawn and fight over her, I knew they didn’t deserve such treasure,” she said as one hand played with Vex’s tit while the other moved down in between the half-elf’s legs. Zahra’s fingers danced along Vex’s thighs, tracing around Vex’s cunt, but denying the ranger the touches she desperately wanted. True, both of them were the dominant party in this threesome, but it didn’t hurt to show them both who was really in charge. The Tiefling’s eyes never left Keyleth’s naked form, the druid was clearly uncomfortable in all the right ways as her eyes were glued to Vex’s dripping cunt, and it turned Zarha on knowing what she was doing to both of them.  


“So much power, strength, and beauty wrapped into one person,” Zahra said inhaling deeply into Vex’s hair as her fingers finally gave the ranger what her body begged for and made her cum, loudly. The warlock had barely made it out of the way as Vex threw her head back and screamed in pleasure. Zahra let Vex’ahlia fall to the bed to catch her breath and stood up, tasting the half-elf’s juices as she did. She was watching Keyleth’s eyes the whole time, the druid was jealous, because Vex got to cum or because Zahra was the one who made her cum, Zahra didn’t know, but it was such an erotic sight on the Ashari’s face. “Too bad that power and beauty were latched on to a brainless girl,” Zahra said as she strode over to Keyleth slowly and sensually swaying her hips to make the druid sweat as she made her way over.  


At the insult Keyleth flinched as if she was physically struck, but she tried to recover before Zahra noticed. But of course, her red mistress noticed, “did you not like that,” she said grabbing Keyleth’s chin forcing the half-elf had to look her in the eye. “Did you not like that Beauty,” Zahra asked mockingly using her pet name for Keyleth, “do you not like it when people make fun of that empty head of yours,” she said apprising Keyleth’s face as if she was looking at a pretty stone instead of a person. Keyleth couldn’t respond of course with her mouth stuffed, but it didn’t matter to Zahra who shifted her hand from Keyleth’s chin to her throat choking her a little when she did, she knew what the druid liked. “I asked you a question,” she said in a low dangerous tone that made Keyleth legitimately afraid as the tiefling squatted down so they were eye level, making sure to give Keyleth a view of her goods. “This means yes,” she said taking a chunk of Keyleth’s fire red hair in her fist and forcing the druid to nod, “and this means no,” she said letting go of Keyleth’s hair and using the hand around her throat to force her to shake her head. “It’s not that hard, my brainless beauty,” Zahra said mockingly giving Keyleth’s face a long lick with her devil’s tongue suppressing a shudder as she savored the druid’s taste, “even you should be able to figure it out. Now, I asked you a question,” she said with her voice turning low and dangerous again, “do you not like it when I called you stupid?”  


It took a moment for Keyleth to nod back, she didn’t want to be punished again for this, “yes to what Beauty,” Zahra said harshly, “do you like it when I insult you?” Keyleth nodded yes vigorously making Zahra smile, “oh yes, I know you do Pet,” she was back to her normal, slightly teasing tone, “you’re a very good girl telling the truth like that,” she said standing up as her hands left Keyleth’s neck to give her pats on the head like a dog. “For that you deserve a reward,” she said looking down at Keyleth giving her a smile the druid didn’t like. “And for the record, I know you like it when I insult you Beauty, I have eyes,” Zahra said as the aforementioned eyes left Keyleth’s pretty face, paused a moment as Keyleth’s luscious breasts, and found her target at Keyleth’s juicy dripping cunt. “And even if I was blind I could tell from smell alone, your scent surges through this room every time I talk about that stupid empty pretty little head of yours. Now,” Zahra said turning away from Keyleth so quickly she gave the other woman a completely accidental bump to the face with her magnificent red rear end, “are you planning on joining me anytime soon or are you going to keep sitting there like a lazy lump fingering that tasty twat of yours leaving me with all the hard work?”  


“Very hard work I’m sure,” Vex mocked as she kept playing with herself to Zahra teasing Keyleth. Truthfully, she was enraptured at the scene of the two beautiful women playing out before her, but she could pretend otherwise. “I thought if I came over there to play with our toy you’d get jealous, you know how she much prefers my treatment to yours,” Vex bragged. She knew that all of them would have a fantastic time if she just poked the bear a little. Both Zahra and their toy knew what she was doing, but it was all in good fun, so it didn’t matter, not to her at least, Keyleth was probably going to be sore, but she’d be happy all the same.  


“We’ll see about that,” Zahra said her pride not letting her backdown, “come along Beauty,” she said as her tail wrapped itself around Keyleth’s neck forcing her to follow Zahra’s swaying rump closely as the two of them moved to join Vex on the bed. “I’m not going to punish you for Vex’s childish attempts to lie,” she promised Keyleth in a false soothing voice. “It’s not your fault that she’s such a fibber Beauty,” she said standing face to face both women hungry to prove to the other that they were the alpha in the bedroom. Giving Vex a haughty look, Zahra bent over the edge of the bed at an agonizingly slow pace as Keyleth could only stare at her red mistress’s glorious ass. “Here’s your reward Beauty,” Zahra said as she spread her tight ass cheeks to show Keyleth everything, “you get to get me off using this hole,” with that her tail forced Keyleth towards her reward.  


“Such a grand reward,” Vex said sarcastically, “getting to lick a stinky hole until she gets you off.” Though she knew Keyleth was enjoying being used by the two of them more than she would if they focused on her, Keyleth was a people pleaser at her core. Something Vex didn’t mind as long as she only pleased her and Zahra, Vex had no intention of sharing her girlfriend with anyone else.  
Despite what Vex said, as her tongue made its way into Zahra’s asshole, Keyleth could tell the Tiefling had prepared for this today. It didn’t taste or smell bad at all, in fact it tasted clean and almost soapy, maybe a bit sweaty with an essence of what could only be described as Zahra, but not certainly not bad. “She certainly doesn’t seem to m-,” Zahra started to say before letting out a loud unembarrassed moan as Keyleth’s tongue found the right spot, “right there,” she whispered huskily, forgetting what she was saying, “now deeper.”  


“Oh yes, I can definitely see how this is a reward for her,” Vex said mockingly as she got off the bed, “though it’s hard to tell over how loud you’re moaning darling,” she ran a finger lightly down Zahra’s spine, something she knew the tiefling loved and it was just enough to push her over the edge. Despite that, Zahra was being greedy and not letting their pet go, one orgasm wasn’t enough for her and her tail kept Keyleth exactly where she wanted her. “My poor Princess,” Vex said moving down so she was able to hug Keyleth, she knew how much her Princess liked to be spooned, even when she was being their toy, “one of her mistresses is so greedy, not giving her a real reward. But don’t worry,” she whispered into Keyleth’s ear, “I’ll take care of you since I know what you like, that’s why I’m your favorite after all.” Without waiting for a response, she gave Keyleth a quick peck on the cheek and Zahra a quick bite on the ass, before she broke the embrace and moved behind Keyleth.  


“Ow,” Zahra let out, “don’t distract her,” she managed to get out in between moans, Keyleth’s tongue made her collapse into the bed from pleasure.  


“Don’t worry,” Vex said with an eye roll, “I’m just making sure you’re not the only one who has fun here. Stand up Princess,” she told Keyleth raising up the druid’s hips, so she was still bent over and could still perform her duty. For a moment Vex just admired the scene before her, two beautiful women bent over moaning like wild beasts, what could be better. She admired Keyleth’s ass, running her hands over each cheek, giving it a squeeze and making it jiggle, it was really one of her favorite things to play with, but then she loved playing with all of Keyleth. Still, this wasn’t about her, she knew what Keyleth wanted. Vex brought her open palm down against Keyleth’s butt, despite the druid’s mouth being busy she moaned all the same.  


“That’s it Princess,” Vex said proudly, “most people wouldn’t like to be spanked, but my little Princess enjoys it like a naughty girl, don’t you.” Vex’s hands ran up and down Keyleth’s back and butt, giving her princess a pampering and a squeeze every now and then before striking her rump again like the fist of an angry goddess, or at least a palm. Vex enjoyed every second and every time Keyleth’s body spasmed in pleasure and pain when Vex spanked her, moaning louder and louder int Zahra’s ass each time Vex’s hand made contact. Vex had a spectacular view of Keyleth’s dripping depths and seeing how wet she was getting, the ranger wondered if she could make Keyleth cum just from spanking her. Unfortunately she didn’t get a chance to see if she could since Zahra was done with not having Keyleth’s full attention.  
“Vex cut it out,” the warlock hissed annoyed. She stood up and released her grip on Keyleth’s throat, she stomped over to the ranger in a huff using a spell to hold Keyleth in place and then give her a small push to get her out of her way, “you’re distracting her from doing what she’s told.”  


Keyleth had agreed to let Zahra and Vex use magic on her if they wanted to, it was something they talked about before hand when setting up boundaries and a safeword. Vex and Zahra had agreed as well of course magic was a fun way to spice things up in the bedroom, though she was particularly eager when the subject was brought up. Still, unable to move the druid fell to the ground not making a sound.  
“Oh come on Zahra, oh wait it looks like you already have,” Vex shot back, “quite a few times actually.” She adored Zahra but there was just something about both of them needing to be alphas that caused friction, and it wasn’t the good kind too often unfortunately.  


Zahra had the decency to look embarrassed, she often did her best to appear shameless but that didn’t mean she was. “I was going to be done in a second,” she lied, obviously.  


“The three of us know that’s the biggest lie you ever told,” Vex said rolling her eyes. “That big round ass of yours is your weak spot,” Vex said reaching around to give it a squeeze, ”it’s mine too, but you’d spend all night letting Keyleth eat it out if you could even though we have other things to do. The fact that she would just that and let you control her while she does turns you on as well.” Zahra looked away, “don’t look embarrassed, it’s a tasty treat, and so nice to look at and touch” Vex said pulling her tiefling companion a nice long kiss by her butt. After a minute of making out though, they eventually broke the kiss but stayed entwined. Both of them breathing heavily once they did, “b-but,” Vex said catching her breath, “you got me off quite a few times while we watched Keyleth squirm on the floor and thanks to your little show with her I made myself quite happy. And how many orgasms did Keyleth’s tongue bring you when she was held prisoner by your ass?”  


“Four,” Zahra mumbled, she was weak in the knees from those orgasms and Vex’s kiss didn’t help.  


“Four,” Vex said surprised, “either you’ve grown more sensitive, or Keyleth’s gotten better with her tongue,” either option was nice to hear, but the latter made her warm. Zahra was a wonderful treat, but Keyleth warmed her bed every night.  


“Trust me,” Zahra said, “it might have a mind of its own, but it’s always been sensitive. You’ve trained our pet well in my absence. But you’re right, I was a bit selfish, it just felt so good. Still, I think it’s time we gave Beauty a real reward.” She gave Vex a sultry smile who returned it and they both turned to Keyleth who was not standing there, they looked down and saw their druid groaning, not moaning on the ground.  


“Ow,” Keyleth managed to get out as she laid frozen and ignored on the ground. Zahra’s small push did a lot more than the tiefling expected, Keyleth was already on weak legs and between the push and the spell she fell right to the floor. “Mynxie,” she managed to get out their safeword to let them know she wanted to stop, though the situation was clear.  


“Shit Keyleth,” Vex said realizing her girlfriend was on the ground hurt. “Zahra drop the spell,” she hissed as she knelt to check Keyleth’s injuries. It wasn’t terrible, but it wasn’t good either there was blood dripping down her face, she must have gotten a cut on her head when she fell.  


“Of course,” Zahra said silently cursing herself for going to far, with a snap of her fingers and Keyleth’s body was her own again. “Let’s get you on the bed so we can have a look at you,” Zahra said giving Vex a hand with her attractive naked girlfriend.  


“Sounds like a plan,” Keyleth said going in to kiss Zahra.  


“Nope, not like that Darling,” Zahra said reluctantly moving out of the way. She was normally all for kissing beautiful naked women that wanted to be kissed, especially if they had been what Keyleth had been doing moments ago. But she was also bleeding which was her fault so she knew she had to make it right, “sexy time is over for now, we need to make sure you’re not concussed.”  


“Keyleth darling,” Vex said worried, “look at me,” she said bringing Keyleth’s face over to hers so she could look at the druid in the eye.  


“Gladly,” Keyleth said a little out of it and stared directly at Vex’s boobs.  


Vex giggled a bit at her girlfriend’s antics but mostly out of nervous worry. There wasn’t as much blood as she initially thought, it was barely a scrape, but head wounds were tricky and Keyleth was acting too loopy for Vex to be comfortable with. Her pupils might be a little dilated, but she couldn't tell, “I don’t think she’s concussed, but I’m not an expert. Maybe I should get Pike.”  


“Nooo,” Keyleth whined, “don’t get Pike, I don’t want her seeing me like this. Not unless she’s seeing us like Zahra. I’ve seen her naked you know,” she said sounding a bit drunk while she giggled, “she’s a lot of woman for her small size.”  


“I’m sure she’s fantastic,” Zahra said awkwardly rubbing Keyleth’s shoulders, “I’m sure she wouldn’t mind checking up on you, we could put a robe on you or something and make up an excuse. Or we could go see Kash if you’d prefer,” she knew he would groan and grumble if she woke him up at this hour to get his help, or any for that matter, but he would help. And Zahra was just grasping at straws right now, she didn’t know any healing magic, her patron didn’t offer that with their gifts, she was lost and trying not to panic from guilt.  


“No,” Keyleth continued petulantly, “I don’t want to see him either, things are awkward enough as it is. I don’t want to explain this to him. Besides, if I put on clothes that means sexy time is over for good and I’m really horny and I’m the only one who didn’t get to cum.” She had them there, but it would take more than a hit to their pride to risk Keyleth’s life.  


“Keyleth I promise I will give you so many orgasms once we’re sure that you’re okay, but I need you to be okay. I can’t lose you,” Vex whispered giving her lover the puppy dog eyes.  


“Look Pike’s a great healer, and she’s really nice, and strong, and pretty,” Keyleth said going off on a bit of a tangent as she thought about the other female member of Vox Machina. She managed to center herself before continuing though, “but she isn't the only healer. If you free my hands I can cast spells too, I have cure wounds prepared, I always do after the three of us play,” she said blinking in an attempt to give the two of them a wink, “I’ll even use greater restoration to make sure I’m okay, but I don’t want this night to be over.”  


Vex and Zahra exchanged a look, it was true that Pike would probably do the same thing, “alright, we’ll see what happens,” Vex conceded reluctantly, it would be nice to not have to explain that her girlfriend smashed her head into the floor when they were having a bondage threesome with Zahra. “But only if you’re not feeling better after I’m taking you to Pike on my broom if I have to,” and with that Vex quickly untied Keyleth’s hands freeing her. “Now cast your spell,” Vex said, she could cast cure wounds to, but it wasn’t anything compared to Pike or Keyleth’s.  


Keyleth’s hands glowed a soft green color for a moment before she placed them on her head, the healing energy seeped into her head and by the time the spell was over Keyleth seemed to have a better grip on herself. “Ow,” she said clutching her head, finally feeling the pain from her head, “that hurts. I think I liked it better when I was loopy.”  


“Maybe,” Vex said giving her girlfriend a kiss of relief now that she wasn’t talking like she was drunk.  


“Now the greater restoration,” Zahra said softly, she didn’t want to interrupt the lovers, but she wasn’t taking any chances.  


“Alright,” Keyleth said with a little reluctance before summoning the wilderness into her hands again and placed them on her head. There were subtle differences between the spells, but none worth mentioning once Keyleth placed her hands on her head again. There wasn’t much of a change, but Vex and Zahra both let out sighs of relief when the glow of the magic faded. “There,” Keyleth said giving her lovers a smile that was just as sweet but far more composed, “all better,” she managed to get out before Zahra and Vex tackled her to the bed. The other half-elf rained kisses on her face while the tiefling mumbled ‘I’m sorry,’ over and over again in the embrace.  


“I really am sorry Keyleth,” Zahra said softly, the guilt was eating her up inside. If she wasn’t so selfish…, this might not have happened.  


“It’s okay Zahra,” Keyleth said sweetly, “it was an accident, we all get a bit distracted when we get hot and heavy. But,” she said her sweet innocent smile turned as sultry as she could looking up at Zahra, “if you really wanted to make it up to me…,” she let the words fall.  


“No Keyleth, no way,” Vex said interrupting them, “you just suffered a head injury we’re not just going to go back to fucking.”  


“I’ve experienced worse Vex, the night I lost my virginity we fought a dragon.”  


“I’m well aware Keyleth,” Vex said pinching the bridge of her nose, “I was there.”  


“I wish I was,” Zahra said happy that the mood wasn’t so heavy. She knew she should have been more assertive the first night Keyleth caught her and Vex together.  


“Not the time Zahra,” Vex snapped, but there was no heat to it, she was happy that her girlfriend was back to normal, but annoyed that she seemed that she wanted to pretend like nothing had happened.  


“Come on Vex,” Keyleth whined, “I’m still the only one who hasn’t cum yet and I was really good.”  


“We were playing a game, a sexy game but still a game Keyleth,” Vex said exasperated. Yes, she was still horny, who wouldn’t be with a naked Keyleth and Zahra like that, but her girlfriend also just suffered a head injury. “You could have a concussion, you should be resting.”  


“If I just rest I’m going to fall asleep and you know you’re not supposed to fall asleep with a head injury,” Keyleth argued back, “but I know a way to make sure I stay awake,” she said trying to be seductive but only wound up being cute. It worked the same on Vex who was unfortunately smitten.  


“She does have a point there Vex,” Zahra said in her velvety tones using all 20 points of her charisma. Now that Keyleth was back to normal she wasn’t feeling guilty. The two beautiful women near her, including one she owed quite a bit, were starting to make her devilish blood boil.  


After a moment of looking between the two of them and combating her own animalistic desires Vex knew it was a losing battle. “Fine,” Vex said knowing she was going to give in eventually to the two of them, “but nothing hard Keyleth, just nice vanilla sex.”  


“But,” Keyleth started to argue, she loved having sex with Vex and Zahra however she could, but she was also into kinky things. That discovery had surprised them all, but it was always the innocent ones as the saying goes.  


“No buts,” Vex said cutting her off, “except for yours,” she said and gave Keyleth’s pale behind a swift slap, making the druid go ‘oof.’ “We got too into it and you got hurt. So no, we’re not going to fuck or engage in any pain play tonight. Zahra and I are going to make love to you Princess,” Vex said brushing a lock of hair out of Keyleth’s face and giving her a passionate, yet gentle, kiss, “so lie back and let us take care of you.”  


“O-okay,” Keyleth said dazed, when Vex kissed her like that Keyleth would do anything she said.  


“Do you want the front or the back,” Zahra asked Vex, already knowing the answer.  


“The front if you don’t mind,” Vex said not needing to hear Zahra’s answer. Zahra slowly positioned herself against the headboard of the bed, it had become her normal position whenever she joined Vex and Keyleth for their evening affairs. “Why don’t the two of you play around a bit while I get things ready,” Vex said as she left the warm soft bed to walk over to the dresser and opened the case of wonderful things that Zahra brought. A merchant in Westrun called them marital aids, they were sold to women to help deal with their hysteria. Something, that made Vex laugh the first time Zahra told her what they were for. While she pitied the poor women who weren’t in relationships that allowed them to cum, she had no problem in that department and put them to a much more fun use whenever Zahra dropped by.  


“Here we are Darling,” Zahra said spreading her legs so Keyleth could lay back against her, she patted her lap for Keyleth to take her place. Keyleth was trying to be petulant, but it was hard when a beautiful ruby tiefling was making such an offer.  


The druid slowly crawled between Zahra’s legs like a predator ready to pounce, shaking her booty to give Vex a nice view while she worked the straps. She slowly moved up Zahra’s body, trailing kisses as she moved from thigh, to cunt, to stomach before she starting sucking on the tiefling’s hardened nipples a suck through her teddy, massaging the one that didn’t have her mouth on it in tandem with her free hand. Zahra moaned under the assault, she liked this more aggressive Keyleth, she enjoyed normal sweet submissive Keyleth as well, but the wild huntress suited her more than she would like to admit. “Oh you’ve gotten so much better since our first night together Darling,” Zahra moaned.  


That night a few months ago was wonderful, but it was more necessary and started off confusing. Vex had been dead a few hours ago, struck down by necrotic energy until Kash returned her to life. The ranger needed to feel alive and took Zahra to her bed chambers that night. It wasn’t surprising, they had formed a friends with benefits relationship after Zahra slayed Rimefang and wanted to celebrate it with a warm body. She would have taken almost anyone other than Scanlan who was too…, much for her or Lyra, who was too focused on Aldor, though it would have been worth it to get her to shut up about him for a few hours. Grog was an idea but she needed to walk the next day and he smelled like he hadn’t bathed in a week. Percival was charming and handsome, good with his hands and his tongue, but she knew better than to mix two different types of darkness, even for a night. Which left, Vex, the beautiful ranger who was beloved by her party and her bear, as her choice and certainly not because she was Zahra’s first choice. It had been a rough and strenuous night of fucking, they didn’t make love, it wasn’t something that Zahra did. Two tops had a wonderful night celebrating their success with the contract and Zahra killing a dragon, but it wasn’t something that would make for a good relationship, but agreed to have fun together whenever they wanted.  


Then the tragedy in the Sunken Tomb which lead to them coming together, Vex needed a warm body to hold onto and her arrangement with Zahra fit the bill. Neither of the two of them expected a tearstained Keyleth to knock on Vex’s door midway through their time together. The druid couldn't sleep, every time she closed her eyes she started having nightmares, over and over she saw Vex’s body fall to the ground lifeless and she needed to see her alive. It was only after she told Vex this, hugging the ranger tightly that she noticed Zahra sitting on Vex’s bed in her smallclothes, watching the two of them intently. Keyleth apologize for interrupting and tried to leave, until Zahra surprised both members of Vox Machina by inviting Keyleth to join them. The tiefling said that she would just keep having nightmares of the ranger’ dying unless she had proof that she wasn’t dead, besides, she promised to exhaust Keyleth enough that she’d be able to sleep.  


Vex scolded Zahra for teasing Keyleth, but it was the druid’s turn to surprise them by asking if it was a serious offer. The three of them engaged in a wild night of debauchery that only three women looking to prove they were alive could find. The morning after was a bit awkward, Keyleth apologized for all biting which her two bedmates enjoyed quite a bit, and that was the start of their awkward trio. Vex and Keyleth began a relationship shortly after, but Zahra still didn’t do relationships but was happy when Keyleth asked her to drop by whenever they saw each other, she had no interest in stopping the arrangement Zahra had with Vex.  


The three of them had gotten together every now and then each time better than the last. Vex and Zahra realized that sweet, submissive, eager to please, surprisingly kinky Keyleth was the missing piece to their trysts. Other than the first night when she let herself embody the wilderness she wielded, Keyleth was a shy virgin, she took to the lessons quickly, but Zahra was still impressed with how quickly.  


“I’ve been practicing,” Keyleth said, her mouth leaving Zahra’s tits to kiss her upper pair of lips. She still blushed deeply with everything they had her do or say and Zahra hoped that never stopped. Keyleth might not be a virgin any longer, but she still blushed like one and it turned Zahra on when she fucked the cute druid until her eyes rolled back into her head.  


“Clearly,” Zahra said as she met Keyleth’s kiss, slipping some tongue in there for good measure, Keyleth might be a quick study, but that didn’t mean Zahra didn’t have years of experience on her.  


“As lovely as the two of you are, I need some help over here,” Vex called, the leather harness firmly in place, it was missing a key component though. “Since you’ve done such a good job being so patient, I’m going to let you decide Keyleth, what kind of cock do you want me to fuck you with tonight,” she said in her cold sexy alpha bitch voice that she knew turned Keyleth on.  


Keyleth moved to turn around so she could see her choices, but Zahra stopped her. “No no my sweet,” she said holding Keyleth’s jaw, “you don’t get to look at what your girlfriend’s going to be fucking you with until she puts it on. For now you just have to use your imagination, and I brought quite a selection.”  


“Do you want the goliath or the orc sized one,” Vex asked.  


Zahra stared into Keyleth’s eyes as she froze at the suggestion, fear clear in those pretty green eyes. it was a mean trick for Vex to pull, she knew that Keyleth wouldn’t be able to take those things, at least yet without a pound of lube, but the fear was a potent aphrodisiac to the ranger, and the way that Keyleth seemed to snuggle into Zahra’s neck shaking her head no wildly, Keyleth was certainly afraid. Zahra rolled her eyes at the ranger’s antiks and moved the druid lower so she could wrap her in a cozy embrace with her bosom, purely for Keyleth’s benefit of course.  


“Alright then, how about the minotaur one, it’s nice and big, not to mention exotic,” Vex said again, she knew she was being mean but Keyleth was being stubborn after giving her a fright, it was a taste of her own medicine. Not to mention the way Keyleth’s backside shook as she tried to hide in Zahra’s embrace was too cute to stand. But she was getting impatient and decided to just pull out a nice simple tool for her to use. She picked out a nice silver one, it was only six inches, but heavy enough that it could have been made of real silver. “Don’t worry Keyleth,” Vex said as she walked over to her girlfriend’s face buried in their mutual lover’s cleavage, her fingers gently danced over Keyleth’s naked body, “no one knows your cunt better than me, I know what you like and what you can take. This will suffice for tonight,” she said showing off her choice. “Why don’t you two beauties get this ready for me while I get her ready back there,” she said shoving the dildo into Keyleth’s open mouth without waiting for an answer.  


As Keyleth and Zahra prepared the toy, Vex moved around to the foot of the bed where Keyleth’s behind swayed in the air. “I don’t think she needs much getting ready down there,” Zahra called to Vex, “she’s been dripping since we started.”  


“That she has Zahra dear,” Vex said inspecting her prize, it was wet and dripping, its lips engorged with blood begging to be touched, “but I never said I was doing this for her,” and without another word Vex brought her mouth to Keyleth’s dripping snatch and did what she did best. Toys were fun and useful, especially the ones that Zahra brought to share, but her pride wouldn’t let her just use toys to get her lover off. She had been using her body to get lovers off since she had her first roll in the hay, she wasn’t going to let her skills grow rust because Zahra showed her new and exciting things.  


Besides, the druid, ironically, tastes divine, sweeter than honey, she wouldn’t give the chance to taste Keyleth’s needy cunt for all the gold in Tal'Dorei. Okay maybe for all the gold, but she gets to taste the rest of Keyleth and fuck her on those piles of gold, but since that isn’t happening, she’ll stick with going down on Keyleth ever night and day Keyleth let her.  


It didn’t take long for Keyleth to cum, the poor woman had spent her time pleasing her mistresses and she had gotten close when Vex was spanking her, but Zahra had interrupted before she could finish. Falling on the ground and the subsequent medical treatment had cooled her off, but being on the edge for a while and making out with Zahra had lit that fire right back up. She moaned into Zahra’s lips as the tiefling held her tightly as the shudders subsided. “There’s a good girl,” Vex said smiling as she backed away from Keyleth’s cunt and licked her juices off her lips. “Now, let me have the toy so I can properly play with you,” she said, walking over and plucked the silver phallus from between Zahra’s tits, “thank you,” she said as she pulled the tiefling into a deep sensual kiss that would have left a weaker woman breathless.  


Keyleth moved over to kiss her girlfriend, but Vex stopped her, “not yet Keyleth,” she said placing a finger to her needy girlfriend’s lips. Keyleth looked so sad that she wasn’t getting a kiss Vex almost broke down and smooched her right there, but there was an order to these things. “If you want a kiss you’re going to have to turn over so I can fuck you,” Vex said as she placed the toy in the harness, the smaller part went inside of her with a bead pleasurable blooming, but not enough to really enjoy, not yet anyway. Vex felt kind of silly, she recognized the value of the toy, but it made her feel ridiculous having something like it between her legs. To many men have bragged to her about their size to feel anything but silly despite what she and Zahra had done to each other and Keyleth in the past. She won’t admit it, but she was glad that Keyleth had no interest in the larger sized pieces that Zahra brought, the average sized toy between her legs felt odd enough, she couldn’t imagine what it would be like to walk around with half a tree down there.  


Blushing, Keyleth turned around and settled back into Zahra so Vex could see her in all her naked glory. Her large heaving breasts with nipples as hard as diamonds, her beautiful face that Vex fell in love with the moment she saw it, the moist hole that Vex knew like the back of her hand after exploring every inch more thoroughly then she did dungeons. Yes, this was Keyleth, the woman she loved ready and begging for her. Zahra’s ruby hands snaked their way under Keyleth’s armpits and started kneading the half-elf’s breasts making the her moan before Vex was inside of her. “There’s my girl,” Vex whispered softly and with that she started to loom over the druid giving her a kiss.  


It’s a soft kiss, Vex is trying to make sure the toy is lined up with Keyleth’s wet hole, which isn’t the easiest thing to do when you’re being distracted by Exandria’s most attractive druid and the gorgeous warlock beneath them isn’t helping either. Still, despite Zahra’s grabby hands and the writhing Keyleth below her, Vex managed to get the toy to her target, she was an excellent markswoman and Keyleth’s moans proved her aim. To the toy’s credit, it let Vex use both her hands for other things while it helped her pound her girlfriend into the warlock they were fucking.  


Zahra for her part was enjoying the druid sandwiched between her and the ranger, Vex’s thrusts grinded Keyleth’s naked ass into her cunt, there were worst places to be. It had been awkward at first since Keyleth had a good six inches on both of them, but it worked out in the end. Vex would use those glorious hips of hers to fuck her girlfriend good, while Zahra’s hands wandered both of them working her magic. Every now and then Vex would lean in to kiss her and sometimes they would kiss Keyleth, Vex got her lips as we her right as girlfriend, while Zahra’s lips and tongue played with Keyleth’s neck and the places of her face that she could reach.  


It didn’t take very long for Keyleth to cum, between the two beauties playing with her, the druid’s inexperience granted her limited stamina. Vex and Zahra weren’t far behind, the three of them screamed out in pleasure, as they finished in a sweaty heap. “That was nice,” Keyleth managed to get out as her girlfriend collapsed on top of her, the toy still inside of them. She moved her head over her shoulder to kiss Zahra’s lips, the tiefling deserved it.  


“Oh don’t think we’re done yet Darling,” Vex said pulling Keyleth into another kiss. “You said you weren’t supposed to go to sleep with a head wound and we were supposed to keep you up all night. And I think we intend to do just that,” Vex said letting Zahra get up as the tiefling went over to her toy box and gave Keyleth a devilish grin. The druid just gulped, this was going to be a long night.

<>  
<>  
<>

A few hours later, Zahra snuck off to her own room bowlegged, but thoroughly satisfied. It had been a wild night, but she still needed a few hours of sleep, there were things to research and dragons to slay, and she would need real rest if she was going to be any use.  


An hour after that Vex got Pike to look at Keyleth, the cleric of Sarenrae did her best to ignore the disheveled looks and the smell of sex that filled their room when she examined the druid. She found that Keyleth didn’t seem to be suffering from anything serious due to the head injury, “she’ll be fine,” she told Vex taking her hands off of Keyleth’s forehead. The druid looked so sore and exhausted she didn’t look like she could get out of bed if Thordak landed in Whitestone. “She just needs some rest, so I wouldn’t recommend leaving until tomorrow to continue the Vestige hunt,” Pike said with a sigh. “Look, I’m not going to tell you guys how to be in a relationship, but I would suggest not going at it all night like this,” she said with a blush on her face. Vex had managed to put on a robe on Keyleth, but it was clear why the druid couldn’t move.  


“It felt really good,” Keyleth managed to mumble through closed eyes, once Pike told Vex that it was okay the druid drifted in and out of consciousness.  


Pike did her best to ignore that though she could feel her face burning, Vex had somehow fucked Keyleth into a coma, despite that the ranger seemed fine, tired, but not like Keyleth. “Are you alright Vex,” she asked carefully.  


“Yes, I’m fine,” Vex said absently as she moved to fluff Keyleth’s pillow. She moved a bit slowly, but nothing compared to Keyleth, “Zahra and I focused on Keyleth so there wasn’t I’m good if tired.” She froze realizing she had brought up Zahra.  


“Oh,” Pike squeaked, she looked even redder, “I didn’t realize that the three of you had that kind of relationship,” she said trying to act without judgement.  


“It’s not really,” Vex said panicking, “well, it’s a sex thing not a relationship thing. I don’t think that makes it sound any better now that the words are out of my mouth.”  


Pike didn’t really notice though, she was too busy thinking about other things, like the two of them with the ruby tiefling that they met in Vasselheim. She was kind of jealous of the Zahra, though who wouldn't be if she got to spend nights with women like Vex and Keyleth. Pike was sweet and kind, but she was certainly no prude. Sarenrae had no problem with sex as long as it was consensual, she even frequented brothels quite a bit when her friends were out of town, at least she did when Emon wasn’t the nest of a crazed giant red dragon. “I’m not judging you, it’s just a surprise, I mean the two of you have only been together for a few months, I didn’t think you’d be into this sort of thing, already at least.”  


“It’s just complicated,” Vex said dropping the pretense, “Zahra and I had this sort of agreement before Keyleth had feelings for me.”  


“You and Zahra have been having sex since before Stilben,” Pike asked teasingly.  


“Ha ha,” Vex said rolling her eyes, she didn’t know why it had taken her so long to realize the druid’s attraction to her, but she didn't like to be teased about it. “No since we did that mission for the Slayer’s Take. It was fun and exciting with no strings attached, then Keyleth stumbled up us and one thing led to another, I had thought it would only be a physical thing with her too, just that we would be seeing more of each other and slowly realized I had been falling in love with Keyleth a bit more every day. But Keyleth didn’t want me to end things with Zahra since you know she’s really hot, and cool, and it’s only physical but she’s also a really good friend.”  


“Yeah so am I,” Pike mumbled, “I mean, I don't’ really understand what you guys are doing, but as long as no one gets hurt, then I have no problem with it. Not that you needed my permission, I’m just another really good friend who has known you guys for forever and is really pretty by gnomish standards. Not that that is important. Maybe from now on though, save your all night sexcapades for a celebration or a holiday, or something. You know not when we’re trying to save the world from four evil dragons.”  


“Three now, but I suppose you have a point,” Vex said sighing, she chose to ignore the things she learned about Pike just then and concentrated on her advice as a friend and healer. “We lost a day because we decided to be silly.”  


“Yeah so maybe just wake me up next time so I can help out, with any injuries I mean,” Pike said doing a bad job of saving herself. “I’m sure it was an awesome night, but time is of the essence. Anyway, I am going to bed for a bit, I doubt the others are going to be up any sooner, so maybe get some rest. If Keyleth is feeling better by this afternoon maybe she could start using spells again, but I would still hold off on until tomorrow if you can help it.” With that Pike sped out of the room as quickly as her gnomish legs could carry her. That whole conversation was…, intense for her to deal with, she almost said something stupid. She needed to go back to her room and do something about these thoughts of Vex and Zahra having their way with Keyleth.  


“I’ll have to remember that,” Vex said as she watched Pike run out of their room. The gnome wasn’t pretty for gnomish standards, she was just gorgeous all around, especially when her body wasn’t being covered up by that clunky armor of hers. Still, that could be saved for later, when Keyleth woke from her sex coma. For now, Vex was content to just wrap her arms around her girlfriend and get some sleep. She’d need the energy to face the rest of Vox Machina when she had to explain why they couldn’t go after the next Vestige today. It was a good night though, was her last thought before she drifted off to sleep being the big spoon and breathing in deep the scents of her girlfriend.

**Author's Note:**

> Okay, not going to lie, this took much longer than it was supposed to be. It was supposed to be a fun little smutty oneshot, because it’s not something I write a lot of. I’ve written one other piece before this week. This was inspired by walkthegale ‘s fic to make the light which features the same characters here.  
> Anyway, I like Zahra, but not really in a relationship with Vex or Keyleth, hence why they’re just friends with benefits. Nothing against those pairings or the three of them together, just never appealed to me. Still, I’m surprised by the lack of Zahra/Keyleth stuff, I mean they didn’t get to talk at all I think, but Zahra does canonically think Keyleth is fucking hot so there’s that. Anyway, it’s not important but I think the story happens between Umbrasyl’s death and Vorugal’s.  
> My personal headcanon is that Zahra is incredibly kinky and a top, Vex is surprisingly vanilla but can be kinky and a top, while Keyleth is shockingly kinky, into pain play, dirty talk, being verbally degraded, etc., and a very eager to please bottom. I think Vex and Zahra are both alphas in a relationship they’re in so I’m not sure if they’d work romantically or too often sexually, but their pet Keyleth fixes that problem. And for the record, no Zahra does not think Keyleth is an idiot, it's just because Keyleth likes to be degraded in this story and Zahra can do it, but Vex can't be mean to her girlfriend. Pike also was here, she was supposed to be a small bit part, but I decided to add her in, a bit jealous that her two best friends would invite another woman into their bed before even considering her. Maybe she joins the two of them or the three of them in another story, but I’m likely not going to write that.  
> Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, if you did leave a comment or a review because they really help and are good for writer’s self esteem.


End file.
